


I Know You By Heart

by edenbound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time, Sam is in too much of a hurry. After that, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You By Heart

The first time, after Stanford, after Jess, Sam was in too much of a fumbling hurry to notice that anything had changed about Dean. Everything was comfortingly familiar -- the scrape of his stubble, the taste of his kiss, the firmness of his hands on Sam's body. He's never shied away from Sam, never hesitated, and the first time Sam didn't hesitate either, flinging himself into it, familiar and glorious and perfect.

Now, though, now Sam really takes the time to look at him. To learn the shape of new scars almost invisible, scars that have already faded in the time they've been apart. Dean shifts restlessly under him as he licks over these lines, as he kisses them, as he commits them to memory. Sam holds him still, though, keeps up that sharp and narrow focus, finds new freckles and the old familiar scars.

"Sam," Dean says, uneasily. He's always been better at focusing on someone else -- hates being looked at, singled out, scrutinised. Sam kisses him, hushes him, but he doesn't stop. This has to be savoured, committed to memory, because they're precarious and living on the edge again, because any minute now he can have it taken away. He's already forgetting all the hues in Jess's hair, the nuances of her smile, and he can't handle the idea of losing Dean, losing all of Dean in that way.

"Please," he says, when Dean shifts again. "I need to."

"Okay, Sammy," Dean says, immediately, predictably. He slides his fingers into Sam's hair. "Okay. Just, y'know, there are better bits of me to lick."

Sam has to laugh at that, warm and secure in the knowledge that Dean hasn't really changed, after all. Then he ducks his head again, gets back to work -- licking, kissing, learning, and moving lower now, licking over the lines of Dean's hips and then learning the way he moans all over again when Sam licks at the tip of his cock. The way he begs when he's teased enough, even though Sam knows Dean will never admit it was begging afterwards. The way Dean will push up into it and the noises he'll make when he's really lost in it, completely unaffected and honest and _Dean_, the noises that have always got under Sam's skin.

He'll never be able to forget this.


End file.
